


A Painful Resemblance

by eigwayne



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigwayne/pseuds/eigwayne
Summary: Curufin thinks on love and Luthien, and on love left behind.Luthien-in-Nargothrond era, drabbley flashfic.
Kudos: 4





	A Painful Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> Song Drabble: Flashfic in which the draft is written during the duration of one song (it's my favorite exercise so there's a few of these).  
> Fleetwood Mac - Go Insane (Lindsey Buckingham self-cover, live)
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr, https://eigwayne.tumblr.com/post/186655896129/

Curufin hated being around Luthien. 

What they were doing was correct, he told himself. Keeping her from following the human to death, even using her as a chip on his board to bring Elu Thingol’s strength against Morgoth- it would work out. Luthien would live, Celegorm would forget his pains in her arms, and the forces of Menegroth would finally aid them, hopefully making up for the loss of Finrod (and he still hoped his cousin would somehow return, although he didn’t think that was particularly realistic).

No, he hated Luthien for something far more personal. She was beautiful- dark haired with smooth skin and shining eyes, and she looked lovely in blue and she sang and she fell in love deeply with no reservations.

She was too much like his wife, before his Oath. Too much, and yet she wasn’t. She tore open wounds he thought healed and he hated her for it.

His wife had lost her love, and yet Luthien held on. And he hated that even more.


End file.
